The muggle's POV
by Professor Pang
Summary: My take on what the neighbour muggles would think of the Lupins, given that they survived. Lots of laughter. Rated T for later chapters. Enjoy, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mrs Williams was sitting at her kitchen table while drinking a cop of coffee. She was gazing out the window on the next door house.

She lived on a particulary boring street, mostly old people like herself lived there. It was a calm road, rows of nice (and boring) houses on both sides. Her own house was red; the next door house she was gazing on was yellow.

No one lived in the yellow house. Yet, anyway. The lawn was unkept and the yellow paint had started to peel off. But one of her neighbours had recently told her that a family was about to move in there today. She'd heard that the family had children. _That will be a nice change_, she thought.

About five minuets later, when the cup of coffee was almost empty, she saw a car on the empty house's driveway. It was a red, quite old car, and the windows were darked toned, so you couldn't see the people in the car.

She straightened up when the car's doors opened.

The one who'd been driving was a tall man, probably in his mid-thirties. He had brown hair, was quite lanky, and wore a blue jumper and brown trousers. He looked like he would fit in on the street, and mrs Williams nodded to herself in approval.

The woman, who'd stepped out from the other side of the car, was quite the opposite.

Her hair was a bright pink with purple highlights, and mrs Williams saw before her mind's eye how many of the neighbours would shake their heads and scold about it. The woman's clothes were no better. She was wearing ripped jeans, a multi-colored t-shirt and a leather jacket. The woman walked around the car to open the back door and help a six-year-old boy out. The boy had brown hair with turqouise highlights, and mrs Williams couldn't help but chuckle. This was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Remus and Tonks did the day after they moved in was to go and pick up the other kids. Soon Teddy and Alastor were playing, chasing each other around the house. Baby Sirius, just a few months old, had fallen asleep in his mother's arms.

Remus had gone to get the paint, wherever it was. It was eventually found in the backseat of the car, after Remus had ran around the whole house looking for it half an hour.

The kids got assigned to paint the small playhouse, while the parents were supposed to paint the big house. Not that it turned out very well.

It was time for mrs William's coffee again. She sat down by the table and watched the new family again.

Two small kids, about six and four years old, were painting a small playhouse hot pink.

The two grown-ups were... not quite painting, the house a pale blue color. They weren't exactly painting, though - but they clothes faces were covered in paint. The woman was chasing the man around the house, her brush dripping paint and outstretched in front of her. Suddenly she tripped, and fell flat to the ground. The man stopped running, and sat down in the grass beside her to roll her over on her back. He bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back, and then stroke the brush across his face and over his hair.

Mrs Williams chuckled.

The man with half his face blue grabbed his wife and hung her over his shoulder as he walked over to the children. The window was open, so mrs Williams could hear what they said.

"Your mum has been very rude," he said and pointed at his face. "Will you lads help me get my payback?"

The woman immediately started squirming to get away, but he put her down in the grass again. The boys held one of her arms each, and she wouldn't move them, for the boys' sake.

"We have to tie her up," the man said and the boys agreed.

Mrs Williams laughed again as the woman wailed; "You cruel man! I'm getting a divorce!"

The man and the boys tied her to a tree. She looked mock-angry, but hidden amusement was clearly visable on her features. "Teddy, Al, please! Help mummy out!"

The boys refused.

"You won't get any cookies tonight!"

The older boy still refused, but the younger one was fond of his cookies, and his mummy, so he went forward to undo the knots. She quickly helped him and put him on her hip before diving in behind the tree to hide.

The man and the older kid got back with brushes dripping with pink paint. "Where did she go? And where is Alastor?"

"He betrayed us!"

The pair rushed in between the trees, and mrs Williams heard lots of yelling and laughter from there, before all four walked out, all of them covered in pink, and the man with pink rubbed into his hair, and the woman with a very smug expression.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed again as the family, covered in pink, walked back into the house. I was going to visit them this afternoon, I decided. So a few hours later, I walked over to the cupboard and picked up my new-made brownies. I put on her shoes and walked out on the street. I'm not that old yet, so I walked briskly down the road toward the half yellow, half light blue house.

I walked up to the door and knocked. There was hurried steps and shouting heard inside before the door opened.

The pink-and-purple-haired woman stood there. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and she was dressed in jeans-shorts and a green tank top. Her face lit up.

"Wotcher!"

"Hello," I said. "I'm Pamela Williams, your new neighbour."

"Hello, Pamela!" The woman smiled brightly with twinkling eyes. "My name's Nymphadora Lupin, but please don't call me that. Call me Tonks."

I blinked. "Tonks?"

"Yeah, that's my old last name. I can't stand the first."

"I see. Nice to meet you, Tonks."

"Nice to meet you! Come on in!" she stepped aside for me and I went in. It was still quite empty, with boxes everywhere. The only furniture was a table with chairs and a couch.

"I brought cookies," I told her and showed her the box.

"Thanks! The boys will love that!" she smiled. She walked to the stairs and shouted; "Boys! Visitor and cookies!"

"Is it Molly?" a boy's voice shouted back.

"No, a new neighbour. Now get down here!"

Two boys came running down the stairs, and the man I'd seen before came in from another room with a few months old baby in his arms. "Did someone say cookies?" he asked excitedly, before spotting me. "Hello. My name is Remus Lupin." he stretched out his hand for me to shake.

I took it. "Pamela Williams, nice to meet you."

"Sit down," Tonks told me. The two boys already sat. "This is Ted, or Teddy," she said and gestured towards the part-blue-haired boy. "And Alastor." The brown-haired one.

"And this is Sirius," Remus added, meaning the baby in his arms.

"Unusual names," I mentioned.

"Yeah, we know," Tonks grinned. "Ted is from my dead father, Alastor from my dead mentor, and Sirius from my dead cousin."

"So, what do you do?" I asked.

"I'm a cop," Tonks announced proudly.

"And I'm a teacher," Remus said, "but for the moment, we're both on parental leave."

Alastor - the one who was fond of his cookies, I remembered - asked, "Did you bring cookies?"

**R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I saw a woman walk up towards their house. The woman had blond, flying curls, and glasses with fake-jewels in them. She wore a set of shirt and skirt in a sickly green colour. She was carrying a briefcase and looked determined.

She knocked on the door and it was opened by Tonks.

"_What the bloody hell are you doing here_?"

I never thought Tonks was able to make such a sound. She was absolutely furious.

"I'm here for an interview with you, mr Lupin and yuor children," the woman said, smirking.

"_Get the f_ - that wouldn't be good for the kids to hear. _Get out_!"

"What is it like being married to a were -"

"Should I get Hermione Granger?" asked Tonks sweetly.

The woman paled remarkably. "There's no need to -"

"Well if you don't want her to come here, _get the hell out_."

She turned around and tried to keep her dignity as she hurried down the road.

"And if you ever come back, I'll turn those curls of yours as sickly green as your clothes!"


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, a big group of people walked up to the Lupins' door, all of them carrying bags.

Pamela wondered if this had something to do with the swimming pool mrs Lupin installed yesterday.

A tall black man knocked, and Tonks opened the door, beaming at them. They all went inside.

Just a few minutes later, two identical redheads jumped into the pool, soon followed by Teddy, one black-haired man with glasses, and a male redhead with ponytail.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she went to open it.

There stood Tonks, dressed in a dark green bikini and a purple towel around her.

"Wotcher, Pamela! D'you want to join our pool party?"

"Pool party?"

"Yeah, we got a swimming pool yesterday! C'mon, just change to a swimming suit and come!"

"Well... Alright then. I'll be back in a minute." I turned around and walked into my bedroom, pulling out a red swimming suit from the drawer, changing into it and went to get a clean towel. Once I was done, I went back to the door. "Ready."

"C'mon!" she was already halfway there.

I rushed after her and caught up just as she reached their gate. We walked into the house and out through the glass door on the backside, where a small seaside resort appeared.

There was stone slabs covering the ground, and a huge swimming pool in the middle. There were sunbeds along the edges, and it all was surrounded by glass walls and roof.

"Wow," I muttered under my breath. I didn't know cops and teachers earned that much...

There were about fifteen people in there. Tonks dragged me around, introducing me.

First, she took me to the sunbeds.

The first one I noticed was a very beautiful, blonde woman, about twentyfive years old.

"Pam, this is Fleur. Fleur, this is Pamela, our neighbour," Tonks said.

"Eet is very nice to meet you, Pamela," Fleur said with a french accent. "Nice to meet you," I nodded as Tonks turned me to face two blonde girls, both looking very much like Fleur.

"Vic, Dom, this is Pamela, my neighbour. Pam, this is Fleur's girls, Victoire and Dominique. Vic is my god-daughter," she grinned.

"Hi," the smaller of the girls, Dominique, said shyly. "Hello," I smiled back.

She kept on introducing me to everyone, and I tried to remember all of them. There was brown-and-curly haired Hermione, red-haired Ginny, black-haired-and-glasses-wearing Harry, a tall black man called Kingsley, a red-headed, older couple named Arthur and Molly, the redhead with ponytail who turned out to be Bill, Fleur's wife and father of Victoire and Dominique. Three redheads called Charlie, Percy, and Ron, but I didn't remember which one of them was who, and the identical twins, Fred and George.

I decided to stay with Tonks, so I ended up chatting with her, Ginny, Hermione and Fleur in the sunbeds.

Suddenly, a big splash of water washed over us.

The twins looked very innocent.

"_Weasley_!" Tonks bellowed and started chasing them. She was quite well-trained, and soon the were both soaked in something that smelled like Coke. Tonks was holding an empty bottle of it, confirming my suspections.

I was having quite a god time. I got along well with Ginny, Hermione, Molly and Fleur, and so I sat and talked to them, as Tonks ran around to talk to soak all the Weasleys in Coke. I don't know why, I think it was an insider joke.

**Review or no more chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pamela woke up to the sound of very loud music. She covered her ears. What was going on?

She opened her eyes and came to the conclusion that there in fact wasn't a stereo in her room. She got up to draw the curtains from the windows - and found the source of the loud music.

Outside her house, on the street, stood a car - a car she partly recognized.

Last time she'd seen it, it had been red.

Now it was bubblegum pink.

And horribly loud music was playing inside.

And a familiar woman was sitting inside.

With hair matching the car.

She opened the window and stuck her head out. "Tonks, what are you _doing_?"

Tonks' head jerked up, and she turned the music down with a smile. "Hey Pam!"

"What are you doing?"

She grinned. "Remus took the kids to the Potters for the day, so I decided to enjoy some music like in my younger days."

"I wasn't aware you'd grown up," she grinned.

"You're right, I haven't. I take this magical potion to stay young and pink-haired forever," Tonks laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"You wouldn't? Do I look like a witch?" Tonks joked.

Pamela Willams grinned widely. "I've figured as much. I'm a squib, Tonks."


End file.
